City of Hopeless Hearts
by clacecrazy
Summary: Sequel to CoFA. Clary went back up to the rooftop of the building where everything changed. Jace had disappeared, with Sebastian. He's been gone for two weeks now, and when he comes back, things get shaken up, and he brings the fate that everyone was unconsciously fearing. I swear on the Angel I wrote this before I read CoLS. I suck at summaries just give it a whirl.
1. Clace

_**Hi everyone, :) it's CLACECRAZY!**_

_**This is my first fanfic, I did it for a school project, so these first seven chapters are all predone, and let me know if I should continue the story or it's soooo bad I should remove it from the site... Should it be the latter, I would like to know immediately...**_

_**Anyways, read and review! Rip on me if you would like to, I know I've done it a couple of times before... But then I went to therapy so if that says anything about ripping on people...**_

_**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I did not have the technology to find this world before the lovely Cassandra Clare did, so it is hers. Not mine. I have the privilege to borrow it's juiciness to quench my dry brain and add my own touch.**_

_**Jace**_

It was a nice day outside. My somber mood contradicted it's lightness, as if all the gray clouds had left the sky to follow me alone. Of course I used to have these days often. But that was before I met Clary, and most of our relationship, when we were 'siblings.' It's strange to think of now. The way I tried to handle it was stupid and absurd. Those silly, juvenile excuses I made to stay close to her, when she was able to control herself, and stay masked. To DATE Simon. Simon's not really a fan of me. It was worse before though, when Clary and I were "siblings" and she preferred me to him still. It also didn't help that I enjoyed pissing him off immensely. My unbecoming impulses were returning, but now at least, I know there's something wrong. I have Sebastian in my head. He casts a long dark shadow into my thoughts and soul. And I can't get him out. Hitting the elevator button to go up to my room, I continued pondering. No matter how much I love Clary, damn it, Sebastian can influence that too. I lost the desire to stab her when she's with me, thank the lord. However, I haven't been home to her since the Lilith incident, and she's going to be furious with me. It's all Sebastian's fault. He has his way of turning it all against me, and I'm fearful for when he might gain complete control of me. Shuddering with loathing for the demon in my brain, I walked down the hallway to my room. I nudged the door open, and then halted, as if I had hit a brick wall. _Clarissa_, Sebastian hissed in my brain. I hated that, how he had reacted to her quicker than I had.

"Clarissa," I said her full name as Sebastian had, it slipping out without me thinking. _Damn!_ She would always know something was wrong when I called her that. She spun around, and her red curls flounced, her face angelic.

"Jace," she breathed, stunned. Did I look that bad? I tried to catch a glance of myself in the mirror. Seeing that I was avoiding her gaze, she narrowed her eyes. Folding her arms across her chest, she was quick to lose the shock and become furious. "Where have you BEEN?"

Knowing I stood in a protective crouch, I tried to relax, but without result. Usually I had nerves being around her, but now, it was for a different reason. Sebastian could take that away from me too. Beginning a response, I found my inhabitant already had.

"What's it to you?"

She gaped at me. I recognized my face muscles aligning into an amused expression. Dear god! How did he have complete control over me? Losing all vulnerability, Clary shook with anger. "What's WRONG with you? Why are you DOING this? I thought . . . I . . ." she looked hurt, and puzzled. It tore at my heart.

"You thought what?" Oh son of a bitch. "Everything will go back to the way it was? Clarissa, darling. Are you delusional? I've changed. For the better, and so should you." She reddened, making her eyes greener. I – that is, Sebastian, shook the attraction. She opened her mouth, but was speechless. Her hand fluttered to her chest.

"What do you want, Clary?" My voice was cold, no longer amused, stiff. She paled, and scrambled for words.

"I don't want anything. Apparently same as you." she glared, somewhat resigned. "I just don't know who you are anymore." She dropped her gaze. "I should go."

"Yes, you should."

She shouldered past me, madder than I've ever seen her. Holding the doorknob, she spun around again.

"Are we done?"

At first I thought she meant with our fight, but then it soon dawned on me what was actually happening. Sebastian released his hold on me. He hadn't had it in mind to go this far. Taking the silence the wrong way, her eyes hardened.

"Goodbye Jace," she tried to leave, but in control of my body again, I caught her wrist. Turning her back around, I saw a glimpse of her pain. I felt the urge to hold her, and kiss her until it went away. I backed off, knowing we'd been down THIS road before, and I only could manage her name.

"Clary . . ."

Recovering her pride, disgust was clear in her eyes. "Are you bipolar?" she hissed with as much ice as she could muster. Yanking her wrist away, she slammed the door in my face, stomping off. Not before I saw her expression. Disbelief, torment, and a sense of finality that made me realize, she wouldn't, no COULDN'T forgive me, this time.

**_Please READ and REVIEW!_**

**_With love,_**

**_Clacecrazy_**


	2. Malec

_**Magnus**_

I was sitting on the couch in the unholy dwellings of the Institute, having the most ridiculous conversation there most likely ever was with –ugh- Simon, the vampire.

"Why only red and blue?" he asked innocently, cleverly disguising his malicious plans to annoy me to death.

"I can't believe you are complaining about my spark color variety!" I snipped, not really focused on the conversation, but mostly just waiting for Alec to return. He was bringing us tea to help concentrate on finding Jace. Clary was in Jace's room, looking for something he'd touched recently. We hadn't tried it before, because Jace disappeared sometimes. Certainly, it had been under odd circumstances, but who asked questions when Jace Lightwood was involved? We'd assumed he'd come back. But it'd been two weeks, and the Lightwoods were worried. Too absorbed in my thoughts, I hadn't heard Simon as he politely waited for a response. I frowned, "Pardon?"

He seemed unbothered by my lack of attention. I sighed, figuring he must be used to it by growing up with someone as imaginative and fanciful as Clary. "How come you don't have shades? Deep blue for happy, light purple for giddiness, brilliant red for anger!" he was growing more animated. "Emerald green for jealousy!-"

"_**I**_ don't get jealous, vampire!" It was cruel what I was hinting at, but I was very frustrated with him. He looked a little put out. At this very convenient time Alec walked in, with a shining silver tray, and an old-fashioned looking tea-set. He was panting a little, which amused me. Shadowhunters!

"The kitchen. . ." he gasped for air. "Is a far . . . ways away . . . from where . . . you guys are . . . in this. . ." he looked around at our makeshift sitting room. "-dump."

Simon grimaced at Alec's careful choice of words, which made me smile in turn. He sat down close- quite close- on the couch next to me, and slid his hand into mine. Lacing our fingers, he smiled a small smile and began pouring tea. I watched him, noticing something was off. Assessing him, I pinpointed it. He was carefree. He was always worried about Jace. Now he wasn't. I poked him in the side. Raising a slender eyebrow he turned and recognized that he _**did**_ indeed have news. Shaking his head at me, he smiled ruefully.

"Jace is back. Found out just now. Isabelle ran into Clary in the hallway."

Simon looked up. "Uh, then, shouldn't you be like, happy and rejoicing and stuff with him now?"

Alec didn't say anything. "Clearly," I covered for him. "He is stressed and wants to be alone. Don't you think he would have come straight to us, or never even left if he wanted a welcome home party?" Alec squeezed my hand thankfully, and Simon shrugged.

But I had a nagging feeling that that wasn't all. Jace, to begin with, left _**without**_Clary. Doubtful, that anything was alright. Next, he comes back, no notice to Clary. Alarming. Now, when he waltzes home, he is not grossly making out with Clary in his room. Clary wasn't _**in**_ his room. Clary was heading _**away**_ from his room. Apocalyptic? Perhaps.

"Well," Alec started. "What can we do now?" He looked at me with brilliant blue eyes, and I couldn't look away from them, or what they were suggesting.

"I-"

Simon cleared his throat. We were starting a moment, and he had to remind us of his tedious presence. "Yes vampire?" I sighed exasperatedly.

"Ummm," he looked uncomfortable.

At the perfect moment again, Isabelle strode in. Simon looked grateful, and she smiled flirtatiously at him. "Wanna go with me to buy cookies for Jace for his welcome home gift?"

He stood up and hurried over, "How about for me?" She giggled and led him out of the Institute.

I turned back to Alec who was watching me with pleading eyes. He swallowed, "Magnus, -"

I put my hand on his, "Alec," I shook my head. I knew what he was asking. "No."

Drawing back, he paused, "Why not?" Looking hurt, he crossed his arms. "Magnus, I thought we went over this."

"No," I told him firmly. Taking his hand back I continued. "Can't you imagine how selfish that would be? For me to take your beautiful mortal life away?"

Staring at our hands, his lips parted slightly. "Don't you love me enough to give me what I want?" His eyebrows furrowed with every word, his incredulousness only complimented his youth.

"I love you enough to know that you shouldn't have to deal with . . . this," I gestured to myself. "You have no idea what a gift it is to die."

"You seem to be fine with it!" He cried, standing up.

"I'm COPING."

"And I can't cope with you?" he said with a bitter sarcasm.

"You weren't born for it. I was BORN immortal. It would be unnatural," I replied too quickly.

His eyes widened and he looked as if I had hit him. "Unnatural?" he whispered, taking a step back.

"That's not what I meant, Alec," I scrambled off the couch and reached out for him. He was just as quickly behind the couch. I turned to face him. The window's filtered light framed his silhouette, and his tussled black hair that I adored.

"Oh," he said coldly. "I know what you meant. Don't make rash decisions to keep around things you know you won't want forever."

"Alexander-" I tried.

"No." He snapped. "Do NOT call me that."

"Immortality," I sighed, "Is not what it was cut out to be."

"Apparently," he hissed. "Neither am I."

I could physically feel the distance he was putting between us. Alec was suddenly miles away though in reality, it was only a few feet. "Alec, don't be like this," I put my face in my hands.

He leaned forward. "What happened to hope?"

"I never gave up on hope!" I cried, motioning wildly with my arms. His jaw clenched.

"You did," he said, dangerously calm, "When you tossed away the idea of keeping me forever."

My mouth snapped shut. I was unable to respond. He gripped the back of the couch, and the silence taunted me. The week before, I had found a way to make Alec immortal. Although it was never a possibility anyways, as it involved too much pain, and leaving all his loved ones behind. Not to mention if Alec didn't find anything in this relationship interesting other than our immortality argument, and he was granted it, what would he want from me then? Was this, us, only about living forever? The thought caused an aching in my chest. Never-the-less, I regretted telling him about the spell immensely. It was killing us!

"Alec," I begged. "Please." I held my hands out to him, my palms up in a peacemaking gesture.

"Why?" he backed up. "Why, when we finally found a . . . a way to be together, you won't do it?"

I squeezed my eyes shut. "Because I love you."

He walked, changing completely, crossing over to me. Stopping, he stared me straight on. The anguish that I knew were in my eyes, were reflected in his.

"Why don't I believe it?" he whispered. Gently wiping a tear from his cheek with my index finger, my throat was tight.

"I don't know," was all I could say.

Suddenly, the tender moment between us was over. It was as if a brick wall was slammed in front of Alec, tearing him from me. His features were schooled into his default scowl and he backed up again, taking slow steps that denounced me with every placement.

"_**I**_ know," he croaked. A lump formed in my throat as I guessed what would follow these words. "Because all I ever am to you in company is a nuisance. A young adolescent, who says embarrassing things." He was getting closer to the door I could not enter. "Why is it different alone?" he accused, each word a separate dagger. "_**I**_ know. It's fake."

My mouth turned dry, and I opened it in protest, but no words would form. Oh no. God no.

"I'm only a nuisance," he repeated. "An amusing fling! Trivial." He spat the word as he mocked our earlier fight. "It's ridiculous! I'm no child! I'm not just to look at!" His expression turned tortured. "It's like my feelings are a joke!" His voice cracked. "Played by you! You keep denying life together forever Magnus! And it's like I finally know why."

He spun on his heels and ran out the door, letting it quietly slip shut behind him. Somehow, letting it softly close was much worse than slamming. At least anger, Alec would recover from. But the pained conclusion he had formed didn't exactly pose any great ways to simmer off. Only multiply as they were fanned by the feeling of betrayal. Stunned, I fell from my feet, and collapsed on the couch. My thoughts were jumbled, and I was still unsure how to move.


	3. DemonBrain

_**Jace**_

Stumbling backwards onto my bed, I buried my face into my hands.

_Why?_ I moaned internally. _Why am I your toy? What do you want me for?_

I gripped my hair and fell backwards, not expecting an answer to come.

_You'll soon know._ _You're very useful._ Sebastian growled in my head.

_Is that a threat? _I meant it sarcastically, but _yes_, was his reply.

I threw my face in my pillow. _I won't let you hurt Clary._

He laughed a sinister laugh, really more of a manly chuckle._ How will you stop me?_

Curling my lip in disgust, I replied furiously. _I wasn't prepared for your attack today. But I will be. You won't get the better of me twice._

He laughed again, low and menacing._ I don't need you anymore, Mr. Lightwood. We'll only be tied by our souls and telepathy._

I sat up quickly, frowning. _But then you can't . . ._

He snorted, and started chortling loudly. It was a very odd sound and it began fading into nothing.

Suddenly it all made sense. Under his influence I had carried his body far away, into a safe cove somewhere in the wilderness far from any humans. _Where he would slowly gain back his power_ . . . I gasped. But when he woke up, he wouldn't have the same power over me, because even HE couldn't hold two forms. Alert once again, I was instantly out of the bed and listening hard to the voices around the house.


	4. Sizzy

_**Simon**_

I was extremely thankful to Isabelle for getting me out of the awkward Malec moment. When I informed her of this, she only smirked and slipped her hand into mine. We WERE walking down the street through the crummy neighborhood, because of my dumb church-and-all-things-holy-rejection vampire persona come to life, but Isabelle didn't seem to mind. The silence was leading to too much observing of my surroundings, graffiti mostly, but all very offensive, so I tried to strike up a conversation with Izzy.

"So um . . . Isabelle . . . How come no one asked Jace why he left?"

She raised an eyebrow at me. "You're asking why _**Jace**_ did something?"

Heat rose into my face despite my vampire-ness, and I couldn't look away from her striking blacks eyes. "I guess not," I said hesitantly. _But he would have told Clary_. Shaking off my uneasiness, I tried again. "Did you think about why Sebastian's body left with Jace? And now only Jace is back?"

She froze on the sidewalk. "Actually," she looked horrified, "Yes." I stared. She swallowed hard. "I couldn't say anything. I actually never saw him." She bit her lip, attracting me no matter how much I wished it didn't in that moment. "Clary looked so . . . so . . . I don't know, broken-hearted. I didn't question her, and I thought it seemed that Jace just needed some alone time. I know HE put Sebastian somewhere. I'm just too scared to even wonder what for. And when, unfortunately, it won't be there anymore." She looked frightened and small, making me feel protective.

"Isabelle," I said, stepping forward. She squeezed her eyes shut, and then opening them wide she shook.

"I know he's all wrong. I can feel how wrong he is," she pointed to her chest, "In here. But . . . but I just don't want to believe it."

Not bearing it anymore, I pulled her to me. Wrapping secure arms around her, I tried to make her feel better. Frail arms went around my waist, and I could feel the toll Jace's disappearance had on her. "Izzy," I whispered soothingly into her hair.

"Thanks Simon," she kissed my cheek, making the spot tingle and goose bumps rise. "You're so supportive and tolerant, I don't really know what to say to you sometimes," she mumbled it, but there it was. I raised my hand to touch her cheek, fingers on her neck, and thumb running along her jaw. She turned into it, and stared into my eyes.

"I'm here for you, Isabelle."

Her eyes fluttered shut, and I barely had control over my body as I leaned into her. So close, I could feel her breath on my face, minty and cool. Drug-like. I couldn't take my eyes off of her fuchsia lips. Electricity buzzed between us so fast I could almost hear it.

I should've known something would ruin the moment. At that precise time, a blood-chilling scream rang out from inside the Institute. And I knew, as I would always know, who it was. Clary. And she was screaming for Isabelle.


	5. Jaia

_**Maia**_

Sitting up at the barstools, Bat was teasing me about my recent adventures. Laughing jokingly, he slung an arm around my shoulders, and ordered us a couple of root beers. I solemnly regarded him.

"It's not funny, Bat," I snarled. "The babies . . ." I shuddered.

Nodding mockingly, Bat didn't believe it for a second.

"Yes I know!" he cried in fake horror. "They made an array on pedestals! Covered in dripping blood cloths! Pale and lifeless!" he threw the back of his arm over his forehead and pretended to faint.

"Don't be ridiculous, Bat." I tried to shake his arm off to no avail. "You weren't there."

Suddenly everything was quiet.

The bar posed as a kind of werewolf headquarters, where only our pack (alpha- Lucian Graymark), other Downworlders, and some rare Nephilim ever came in. Seeing Bat and the others all turn towards the door, I wondered who the novelty was. If he was that interesting, he was most likely not a child of the moon. My back facing the entrance, I had to strain my neck to see. I caught one glimpse, and the blood rushed out of my face, I whirled back to the bar, sinking into my seat. Yes it was a werewolf. Squeezing my eyes shut, I prayed he hadn't seen me. I put my face into my arms on the bar counter, right when I felt a hesitant tap on my shoulder. No luck.

"Maia?"

No, no, nononono . . . The restaurant was still quiet. _Don't make a scene, PLEASE don't make a scene! I live with these people!_

But just as I wished for it, everyone started talking again, and I lost my witnesses. Bat removed his arm. Groaning I swiveled to face the intruder.

"What do you want, Jordan?"

He looked uneasy, but by being so, well, attractive, he pulled it off while looking cute. I stopped assessing him, not wanting him to look cute to me, and waited for an answer.

"Can I . . . talk, to you?" his expression showed that every second we stood here, by each other, he thought that I might blow up and send him away. I couldn't know whether I would or not. I half wanted to, but a part of me beckoned him closer, welcoming him. I was torn.

"Uh, yeah," I said awkwardly. "Um, Bat? Could we . . .?" Bat nodded hastily, hopping up from his chair.

"No prob, Maia dear," he ushered Jordan into the abandoned seat. "Keep it PG, you hear?" he pointed to us accusingly. Staring at Jordan, he hinted this comment was for him. "This is a family place, PLG," he shook his finger. "Keep it under control." With that he spun on his heels, and shot across the restaurant, collecting a pretty blond by the waist on the way- Wendy, a new addition to our pack. Turning back to Jordan I saw his ears had turned pink at the PG comment.

"PLG?" I asked him.

"Praetor Lupus Gang," was the only answer he offered. "Some don't like us."

I nodded once, and stared at him quizzically so he would begin. But it looked like he didn't want to.

"What? Spit it out, I don't have all day." I crossed my arms and leaned back.

"Maia," he started restlessly. "I just . . . I needed to know what was going on between us."

"Nothing," I snapped at him, tensing. "Nothing happened." I hated him for remembering.

He grimaced and looked a little lost. I felt bad, but I was so not letting him off that easy.

"That's not . . . I didn't . . . Listen Maia."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Friends, or, not friends?"

I sat in silence for a minute, pleased with his lack of confidence. "Friends," I nodded hesitantly.

He looked extremely relieved, as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. I was suddenly sympathetic. He wasn't trying to force me to understand my feelings. He just wanted to know I was good. My face softening I relaxed and sighed. "Jordan-"

"No Maia, wait. Let me finish." He groped for words. Turning to a whisper he tried again. "I . . . I love you Maia." My mouth fell open, but it was less the proclamation and more the straightforwardness that had caught me off guard. He blanched at my reaction. "No! I mean, I do," he scratched his head. "But I know it isn't what you want right now," he looked down at his shoes. "And you probably don't . . . I mean you wouldn't want . . . with me anyway . . . You know, I wasn't getting too hopeful. But you're all I have Maia." I sucked in a breath through my teeth. "And I'll do anything, whatever it takes, to make sure that no one ever hurts you, like I hurt you." He stood, staring down at me tenderly as I cringed. He took the wrong idea. "I'm sorry Maia. I'm so sorry." He took a step back. "I know I can't get you back, but you can call me, for , you know, anything you need." He tossed me a slip of paper. That was when I realized. I still had his number memorized. I stared at the slip. "I won't bother you," he finished; half smiling, thinking he was pleasing me. He wasn't, not at all. He was pulling away, getting over me. I never realized how selfish I was, in wanting him to never get over me. He half already had. I figured, if this was his plan, there probably was someone new. And then I would not be all he had.

"Goodbye, Maia. I ummm . . ." Jordan shook his head. He stood there blundering for an instant, but I was unable to respond. He turned, and walked out.

I wanted him back. I wanted him to come back in and sit down, next to me, and not leave my side, ever. But he was doing the opposite. Maybe it was because I kissed him. He'd seemed interested then. He probably felt a few feelings resurfacing. Or he was just being polite, to leave me discreetly. But he had said I was all he had? That didn't fit. I was so confused. _Jordan_, my mind called absently. _Shut up_, my conscience responded instantly. _He doesn't like you._

Realizing I had been zoning out, staring off into the distance after Jordan with my mouth hanging open, I snapped it shut and spun around. I hunched over, unable to sit up, and curled around my bottle of root beer. I felt hollow inside. Examining the counter, it kept coming closer. I was falling forward, into it. I pushed myself back into the chair and pulled my knees to my chest. My eyes stung.

"Maia?" The bartender asked, surprised, pausing in his counter wiping. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, and flicked the tear off my cheek. Damn, I hated crying.


	6. He came

_**Jace**_

Her scream came almost immediately.

"ISABELLE! HELP!"

It hurt to know she wouldn't even call me on instinct anymore, but I knew instantly whatever was wrong, Sebastian had caused it. It took one second and in two strides I was out the door and practically flying down the stairs, to Clary, my world.


	7. Possibly the end of the world?

_**Hey everyone! Last chapter till I get at least 15 reviews!**_

_**Haha, like that'll happen, I know, fanciful clacecrazy.**_

_**Isabelle**_

Simon and I responded at the same time. Running the same pace, we got to the door before I realized he couldn't go in. He hadn't thought of it either. I hesitated. Too long. Flinging the door open, I saw him and stumbled, hitting my shoulder on the doorframe. I didn't even feel it.

"Sebastian," I croaked, my voice dripping fear.

He turned his head, grinning ear to ear. "Isabelle Lightwood. You lived," he cocked his head, considering me. "Pretty sight, aren't you?"

Jace was suddenly at the bottom of the stairwell, but I could feel no relief on seeing him.

"How'd you get here?" I hissed at Sebastian.

"The door," he turned fully around and nodded towards where I had just come in. My heart stopped. There was Clary, in his arms. He had a knife at her throat, and she was as pale as a thin sheet of paper. His grip on her was tight, and it looked as if she wasn't getting much air. Alec came sprinting through the hallway, and halted abruptly when he saw Sebastian and Clary. "A very handy device, the door is," Sebastian smirked. "Adding to the party I see." He assessed, mockingly cordial, nodding to Jace and Alec. He turned to Jace. "And you said I couldn't hurt her," Sebastian cackled in the worst way. "Why, Jonathan!" he took Clary's head tenderly between two hands. She put up no fight. "Just a quick snap of my wrist and phew! She's done."

Jace tensed, lip curled in a snarl.

"You can't save her! You couldn't even maintain a relationship with her!" Sebastian scoffed. I wondered what he meant, but Jace looked enraged. And bothered. "You're so pathetic. You want to be with her when you can't be, and then finally," he spat, "When you can, you can't even keep her around." He chuckled darkly. "You call it love, and say it's strong, when you yourself can't keep Clarissa safe from her brother, me!" he smiled darkly at everyone, but mostly Jace. "I underestimated the angel's gift. There's much more foolishness and stupidity than I thought!" He turned to Alec. "And you, you revolting cretin!" he showed genuine detest towards him that made me spark in outrage. "There's something severely wrong with you! You think you love that warlock, when you can't even get along. All you are are outcasts who couldn't find anyone else. But you," he pointed to Alec, shaking his head amusingly. "Are the most selfish person-"

"Sebastian!" I couldn't take it anymore. He turned grinning at me. "Did you come here just to chastise us?"

"No," he said, grin turning into a full pointed-tooth smile. "But it sure is fun. I think it's," he paused, using this silence to feign a sardonic lightness. "-important, for you to know just how naïve and foolish your 'love' makes you. You humans are so vulnerable. But no," he said. "I came for Clarissa."

I took a slow step forward. He sneered. "Try it, Isabelle Lightwood. Just try it, and she's dead." I held my breath. "You think you can conquer anything," he taunted me, "When you can't even understand your feelings. Let me clear them up for you." The blood drained from my face. No. "And I suppose," he gestured to the perimeter of the circle we made around him, "to everyone else as well, hmmm?" My mouth fell open in horror, but I had lost my witty words. He breathed in deeply. "This may come as a shock to your siblings," he cleared his throat. I flinched. "Isabelle Lightwood," he said my name a third time, relishing it, and shutting his eyes to read my soul. "You hate your father." Alec gasped. "You feel betrayed by him in every way, and you hate him because he lacks everything you want in a father. He's selfish, and an idiot in your eyes and you hate talking to him, for fear of making that known. You fear him. You fear him because of the power he wields over you and your mother. But you are ashamed of both of your parents, for being so unsupportive of Alec." NOOO! I screamed it on the inside. Alec, poor Alec, why? Why did this selfish side of me need to be revealed? "You support Alec completely. In some conceited way, you feel it gives you a purpose. You feel it gives you leverage over your parents, so that you are closer to him than they are. He's someone who has to go to you to lean on, because you're the girl in his world of boys. He doesn't have any other girls. Like Jace does. Jace has another girl. You-" I squeezed my eyes shut. "I don't even _want_ to go into it. But you're in love with an immortal, with a vampire, although you don't want to admit it to yourself. You don't want to accept that you're facing love, because you don't want to make that silly mistake that your mother did. You hate love. And you don't want to surrender yourself to the same thing your brother is. You never thought that that would happen, because you never thought that you could be so weak."

I flinched again. "What's your point?"

He curled his lip in revulsion. "My point," he snapped. "Is that you are all self-serving low-lives who failed to see what you had in Clarissa, and thus failed in efficiently protecting her, making her easy to take." He stroked Clary's cheek with the dagger, making me want to throw up. "I can't believe I tried to kill her," he gazed lovingly at her face. "I didn't know the power she held."

"You didn't know about the runes?" I didn't buy it.

"Of course I knew about the runes!" he grinded his jaw. "But that is nothing compared to her true power, which she is unaware of. Or how it can be used." He looked up, eyes shining. "I'm going to finish my father's work, and take it to my own level! With Clarissa's power, accomplishing it will be simple."

I shuddered. "She wouldn't ever do that for you, even if you torture her."

He smirked. "Who says she gets to decide whether or not I use her power? _**She**_ would never get to decide."

I gasped. I looked over at Jace, knowing he wouldn't stand for it. They wouldn't leave this house without going through him. He looked insane. His eyes were murderous, and he looked ready to lunge. Then he did. It went in slow motion; Jace was in midair when Sebastian was suddenly not there anymore. He was thirty feet away, over at the door, near me, when Jace landed. Sebastian shook his head, then he threw it back and laughed.

"I'm back, Jonathan Herondale. I'm faster and stronger than before, and I have Clarissa Morgenstern. The Clave will fall, and Valentine's revolution resurrected." He knocked Clary's head with his fist, and she went limp. Anger surged through me.

Jace was still crouching, and he stared at Sebastian with a look of pure hatred. Waggling his fingers in a teasing wave, Sebastian was out the door. Jace was out just as fast. It only took me a moment to follow. I couldn't believe what I saw then. Jace was frozen, staring up. I followed his gaze, and panicked. Sebastian was the picture of a war angel, though he was ironically demon. He held Clary, her neck over his right arm, legs slung over the other, her hair spilled like fire in contrast to his darkness. And he was . . . flying. Huge black feathered wings longer than him sprouted from his back. They were massive, and flapped an enormous current toward us. Sebastian smiled angelically.

"I hope you said your goodbyes properly," he called and winked at Jace. And then he flew up, up, up and up, until he blinked out of sight.

Simon was there then. "He didn't give us any clues to where he went."

"No," I responded grimly, feeling numb.

Glancing down at Jace in the street, I was surprised to see tears streaming down his face. I walked away from Simon, to Jace. Sliding my arm around him, I talked soothingly.

"We'll find her."

He looked back at me with empty eyes, and a voice just as monotone when he replied.

"No, we won't."

Shocked, I backed up and gawked at him. I glanced back to Simon and shook my head. Past him, in the front yard of the Institute, Magnus and Alec stood, a few feet apart.

_Great,_ I thought. _More heartbreak and it's probably my fault._

Jace was so weak it was scary, Alec and Magnus were fighting, and Simon had been about to kiss me. However our immediate problem was Clary. We had to get her back before she got hurt. But we had no idea where to start, and no idea what she might be going through now.

_**Let me know what you think!**_


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note

I know guys. Not an author's note after only SEVEN CHAPTERS!

Lol. I know. I know.

Just that I figured I would be stopping here, and now I'm not, so ideas, anyone?

Sometimes I don't know what would be best for my story. I might be posting a couple of new stories soon, so check those out if you like what I've done here!

I can make them more my own because they won't be sequels. They'll be my own...

So, I would loooove some ideas… Just like I would loooove you if you reviewed…

With love regardless,

Clacecrazy


	9. Prevent the end of the world? How?

**_Yeah, so duh we didn't get to 15 reviews, but I had actually meant eventually..._**

**_So i typed up this ch. with a ridiculous speed, and here it is. I hope more people read it. I guess I just suck real bad at summaries..._**

**_Oh well. :)_**

_**Simon**_

We left Jace sitting there, weeping in the street, and went inside to conference. All of us wanted to be the useless, sobbing one, who did nothing, but we all knew that that wouldn't save Clary. So we (being me, Isabelle, and Alec) sat around the kitchen island and stared at each other for a minute.

Isabelle began. "So we didn't get any clues to where Sebastian took Clary. But we have to use our resources. Simon, name our resources."

She startled me with her sudden request, but I tried to comply. "Well, Magnus, the Silent Brothers, Jace's connection with Sebastian, my mark of Cain-"

Alec interrupted me. "Jace's connection is golden. That's the key. The Silent Brother's have already tried to help Jace before, and they didn't accomplish _**shit.**_ Your mark of Cain can't help us in any way possible, but I can get Magnus to look at Jace? Only if Jace would cooperate though . . ."

Isabelle nodded, business-like, and swift. "Great! Now you can talk to Jace and get him to let Magnus look at him!" She went to the front door, and ignored Alec's protests, slamming it shut in the middle of his sentence. A minute later, she was conducting a vacant faced Jace into the elevator and shutting the doors on him. Walking back over, she raised her eyebrow at Alec. "Why, Alexander! It was your idea big bro! So you know how it should roll! I'm going to trust you to take this one for the team. You talk to Jace, and Simon and I will go get Magnus."

She grabbed a jacket, and Alec opened his mouth to object. "Don't you think we are rushing this?"

Isabelle stared at him as if he was crazy. "Any second that we waste, Clary could be dying, dead, or condemned! I'm not willing to risk her life just because you're nervous! Now go help her, and my and Jace's well being! Come on Simon, let's go get Magnus."

I nodded and followed her out the door, not before seeing Alec's cold expression. Didn't he want to help Clary?

**_Lol i know it's short... but i need some ideas! _**

**_Brain DEAD_**

**_With love,_**

**_Clacecrazy_**

**_P. S. It would be more love if you reviewed... ;)_**


End file.
